whodunnit_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Weight
|name = Dead Weight}} Last Time Eleven contestants enter Deces Manor, and the game quickly begins. Suddenly, the killer has eliminated two of the contestants. If there is any chance of surviving, it's either figure out the murder or be the next one in the morgue. There is one killer, and one winner; but no one knows... Whodunnit? Investigation Steven woke up, looking at his clock, which read “7:00 AM”. He climbed out of bed, putting his gym attire on, and headed out the door. He ran down the stairs and into the shed. Inside was the bike he had brought from home, as it was the only thing he brought from home. Other than the bike and clothes, he brought nothing else with him. He mounted his bike and began his journey around the estate. A cloaked figure quietly opened the door to Steven’s room; slipped in and slipped out again. The figure walked down the hall, seeing no one else except for themselves. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Get up, we're going a lifting." Steven said, barging into Brandon's rom last. Brandon, still sleepy, looked at the man in the doorway. Without another word, Steven pulled the sleepy Brandon out of his bed and over to the weight room. The other contestants followed him, each only in their sleepwear. They were suddenly awoken by Steven's banging on their doors. When the group was situated in the room, Steven stood in the front. He looked around and smile. "Ladies," He started, winking, "and gentlemen. I gathered you here today to let you watch me as I break the record for highest amount of weight to be squatted." "That's not the only thing you squat..." Kelly said, rolling her eyes. Steven growled and moved over to the bar, with five hundred pounds on the two sides. He put the bar on his upper back and took a step back. He squatted down, and pushed back up. He was able to squat down three times before putting the bar back on the rack. "Now! Watch me do the same thing, but above my head." He said, smiling. He gripped the bar, pulled it back and raised it above his head. He pulled it back down and raised it again, but his grip loosened and let the bar fall on him. At the same time, forty-five pound weights fell down on him. The group gasped as the lifter in front of them was suddenly laying in a pool of blood. Wilson suddenly walked in, followed by Alice and Cordelia. "Fellow contestants, the murderer has struck again. If everyone will please follow me, we'll start the next round." He had a smile on his face, even after announcing that Steven was murdered. Crime Scene "Here we are, gentlemen, and lady." Wilson said, smiling at the group. His smile had a sick twist to it, as if he was welcoming them to their graves. It gave the three of the guests visiting the Crime scene nightmares. Before there was a second to look away, Wilson was closing the door on the three. Silence filled the room and none of them moved. Seconds ticked by as each one had the image of the demonic smile in their minds. It wasn't until fives minutes later that Brandon finally moved. "What are we standing around for?" He asked, "we need to investigate the scene." Although he was taking lead again, his voice had discomfort in it. He couldn't shake the image of Wilson out of his mind. Oliver nodded and walked over to the weights that came down on Steven and he shook his head. The lightest weight that crushed him was a thirty-five pounder. He noticed blood on all the weights except for one, which seemed to be placed afterwards. Looking up, Oliver could see a cut in the ceiling and he moved a chair to investigate it. He stood on it and pulled the two sides apart. He can see up above the ceiling, and what he noticed was the more shocking part. He pulled out a syringe with blood not yet dried on it. He imagined the killer spotting Steven and then suddenly pulling the syringe out when the weights came crashing down. Then he imagined the killer inject Steven with something to cause him drop the weights down on him while the other weights were just a divergent. "What do you have?" Brandon asked. He looked up to Oliver but couldn't see his hands. Oliver lowered the syringe to show him, and then he put the syringe back in the ceiling. "I believe it was the murder weapon. I have no idea what it was filled with, but it caused Steven to drop the weights he was lifting alone on top of him, snapping his neck." "That's actually very plausible. Nice work there Oliver," Brandon said, smiling. Oliver nods and looks over at the weights again, but then he noticed the bars on the side to help stop in case of an accident were missing. "Shouldn't there be bars there?" Oliver said, pointing at the side. "Unfortunately, I have no idea. I don't usually lift." Brandon said, shrugging. "But through pictures of people that do, I believe so, but that knowledge is coming from pictures. So don't quote me." Oliver was just about to respond, when the bell chimed. The three shuttered, remembering of the smile from before, and wondered if he still had it on. Last Known Whereabouts "This is pointless!" Kelly exclaimed, throwing herself on the bed. She didn't find anything useful in Steven's bedroom, or anywhere around it. She examined the hallways and the adjacent rooms. Alice watched her, but didn't attempt to stop her. The rules in the letter she received gave her important directions to follow. Dear Alice, '' ''I know of what you have previously done before becoming the maid that you're forced to be now. You used to plead your "sugar daddies" for money, getting all the money you wanted. Of course, when they ran out of sugar, you left them. You did this for so long, you deemed it boring. You wanted adventure, and I gave you adventure. Do you remember when we first interviewed you? Yes, much simpler times than now. Now, you're forced to follow my game, and play it until the end. And remember your son? The one you brought with you to your interview? I have him, captured and held hostage. I will murder your precious seen year old unless you help me kill other people. '' ''If you disagree to my standards of killing, you will enjoy the dvd that I will send you. On it will be the slow and painful death of your beloved son. However, if you die during the game, then I will release your child and send him to your husband's place. He will be safe while you're dead. Oh, and if you do decide to play along, there are certain rules you must follow. Number one, don't tell the guest hints. Number two, allow guests to go on a wild goose chase. Number three, and most importantly, allow the guests to earn their deaths. To survive, make sure the guest go insane. I want them to go mad. They won't be able to think properly after I'm through with them. Oh, and make sure that the guests your escorting stays alive until the 5th round. Do this anyway you see fit, but without telling them how the murder happened. I will make sure to congratulate you personally if you survive the events that I have set forth. You will be put to the test, and hopefully you survive. '' ''Until we meet again, Your Faithful and Devoted Killer. Alice's eyes followed Kelly, whom was moving from room to room. She wanted to tell Kelly that she was going in the wrong direction, but she knew she couldn't. Thoughts of her son came into her mind. Thoughts of him brought a tear to her eye, but she forced it back. No one could know of what is happening to her. Only the killer knows, but she wishes that he- or she, Alice was unsure of the gender- would let her boy go. Inside Steven's room, Derek was looking through the drawers when two bottles caught his eyes. They had a label on it, written crudely but legibly. "Liquid Enhancers", it read. Derek sniffed it, but it didn't smell out of the ordinary. It smelled of lemon, mango, and the tropics. He saw a single puncture mark on the film covering the mouth of the bottle. Kelly was still on the bed, watching Derek as he moved from the drawers to the dresser. On the dresser, Derek found a large container of muscle supplement. White powder was scattered around the base of the container and the opening was barely on. "Kelly." Derek said, without looking at her. As if trained, she walked over to him. "Yes?" She said. He pointed at the container and then to the drawer. "You'll find interesting stuff in there. Make sure you examine it completely. As for me, I have to leave, it's getting too stuffy in here." Derek said, smiling. He leaves and then shortly followed by Kelly. She didn't examine the drawer. Morgue The morgue was deathly silent. The only sound was the rotator fan handing from the ceiling. Jason and Elliot looked down at the body of the late Steven, and nearly vomited. "That is just horrible..." Jason said, noticing the crack on the head of the motionless body. Blood had poured out of the crash, but little had gotten on the examination table. Jason couldn't stand looking at the blood; he moved down to Steven's legs just to get away from it. He noticed that Steven's legs were broken, with the bones sticking out of the skin. Elliot didn't mind the blood nor the exposure of bones. He didn't even mind the brain matter seeping through the crack as he pulled it apart. He noticed that the crack looked like a spider web, branching off in different directions. Elliot pondered if this was how he was killed, when he noticed Steven's lips. They were blue and foam formed around them. Before he could examine the foam, the bell chimed and time was up. The two were forced out of the morgue, leaving a dead silence behind. Riddle Stating the Case Dinner Next Time Category:Deces Manor Episodes Category:Patts9009's Fanon Category:Episodes